A Night To Remember
by MoonAndIce
Summary: What happens when Alvin can't fall asleep and he sneaks out of house? And his biggest rival followed him? Will sparks fly between them? Or will they just made things even worse?Will they figure out that they love each other? Better than summary! CGI!


**Hy guys! This is ****just another One-Shot of mine. Firstly, I thought that this will be next chapter of Alvin and the chipmunks: Met the Chipettes. But I changed my mind. I re-read this few times, and I decided, that this would be better if it was One-Shot. So I made it. I had to change a lot of things inside this story, but I hope it's still good. **

**And I am planning to upload a Simon/Jeanette one-shot, somewhere this week, maybe even tomorrow. I already have a good plot, I just need to type it down. So, if you're a Simonette fan, then watch out. :)**

**Well, anyway…we shall start now…**

**

* * *

**

**A Night To Remember**

**

* * *

**

_Toss…Turn…Toss…Turn…Toss…Sigh…_

Alvin sighing opened eyes and looked at the ceiling. They went in bed three hours ago, and he still can't fall asleep. He was tossing and turning in bed for at least three hours now. He slowly turned to his left and looked up on desk next to Theodore's bed. His gaze slowly fell on small alarm clock on it, and he groaned when he saw what time it is. 1.37.

The red clad Chipmunk turned away and put a paw over his eyes. He is tired…but he just can't fall asleep.

Alvin slowly closed his eyes…

_**She says "We've got to hold on, to what we've got.  
It doesn't make a difference  
if we make it or not.  
We've got each other and that's a lot.  
For love, we'll give it a shot**_

His thoughts always returned to songs and music…he just can't get them out of his head.

_**Don't worry, 'bout a thing.  
Cause every little thing, gonna be all right.  
Singin',"Don't worry, 'bout a thing.  
Casue every little thing,gonna be all right**_

Alvin smiled when he started feeling that the blackness will soon take him…

_**We're undeniable,no "if's" or "and's" or "maybe's".  
Certifiable,we're rockin' platinum baby.  
We're so after hit,we rock you.  
Undeniable,you know we got you.**_

But then again…Alvin shoot sat up, looking irritated. Why can't he fall asleep? He is so tired…tomorrow will be one of the best days, since they will be all alone. Or maybe, more like today…Dave has an important meeting, and they will be home alone for one day. This is the best what could happen.

The red chipmunk took a deep breath and looked at his right. His brothers were sleeping soundly.

Alvin narrowed his eyes when he looked at Simon.

"_And he says that I'm snoring…" _he thought and crossed his tiny chipmunk's arms.

"_C'mon Si. A whole house is shaking. You're worse that earthquake." _Said in head and slowly stood up.

He doesn't know what to do anymore…he can't sleep, everyone else is sleeping, he is tired and bored to death. He turned around and his gaze stopped on window. It was a nice night…the full moon was shining and so were stars.

The red clad chipmunk suddenly got an idea. Should he do it?

Alvin thought for a second. But then again, who will notice if he sneaks out a little? Just for few minutes…

The red clad chipmunk smiled ear-to-ear and quietly hopped off the bed and flinched when his tail made a little noise. Alvin quickly looked up, to see if anyone has woken up, because of this, but he sighed in relief, when he saw his brothers still out cold.

He smiled and quietly walked out of room…

* * *

He slowly walked out of his and his brothers' bedroom and stopped on hallway. He looked at door in front of him. Chipettes were living with them for about four months now, and Dave got them a separated room, because of Alvin's and Brittany's constant fighting.

Alvin frowned. He can't believe that Simon and Theodore got their girlfriends sooner than him! Well, hello?

Alvin can't believe it. He is the most handsome, charismatic, awesome chipmunk on the world.

And he still doesn't have girlfriend?

How can be this real, that Theodore and Eleanor were the first ones? Okay…they always had some special bond between them. But he still can't believe than one month since he saved chipettes from Ian's hands, they told them, that they started dating.

There is something seriously wrong.

Alvin grimaced. The greens are freaks.

And then, there comes nerdy love, as Alvin started to tease Simon and Jeanette. They used to be the shy ones! How, is this possible, that he is the last free man standing!

He quietly walked in Chipettes' room and looked around. There were three humanized beds. A purple colored bed was on left side of room, a light green one in the middle, and the pink one on right side.

Alvin frowned and walked to pink bed. He carefully hopped onto bed, and looked at sleeping figure, that was lying on bed.

The red clad chipmunk suddenly got an idea. He can jump on her, and wake her up. Or scare her, that the house in on fire…or that he accidentally destroyed her clothes.

But on second thought…Maybe these aren't the best ideas…

He looked around the room. He shouldn't be here, but of course, you know Alvin.

The chipmunk looked around. There was a bunch of girlish stuff…and stuff, that matched Chipettes' signature colors.

Purple color…Alvin wrinkled with nose. Disgusting…

Light green color… Alvin rolled with eyes. But still it's better than purple color…or…

Pink color…Alvin frowned. Pink is an insult for red! Pink is the most, insulting thing that he ever heard. Or saw! And who was so stupid to say, that pink color is similar to red? That someone was probably blind. How can't he or she, saw that red is way better than pink! Pink is color of barbies!

And the most disturbing thing that has ever happened to him was that…when…Alvin gulped. This is the memory, he wants to forget…

Few weeks ago, Dave accidentally washed few Alvin's red sweaters with Brittany's pink clothes!

And what was the result?

Like, if someone was planning to…

Brittany's clothes were without any sign of red on it.

But then…his…Oh God…

His sweaters were all pink! And worst of all was that, he had to wear PINK sweater all day! And that's just because Dave didn't have time to make another few ones…

That was the most embarrassed thing that has ever happened to him.

It's just…disturbing…

This is when the true war between him and Brittany happened. But he will return her! She will get this back!

He just needs to think about plan…

Alvin just sighed and hopped down from Brittany's bed. He looked one last time around the room, before he went outside…

* * *

Three minutes later, he was already sitting on grass in backyard of the house. Night was warm, and nice. And beautiful too. The white full moon was shining brightly, that could almost blind him. And so were stars that looked like thousands of small white lights on sky.

Alvin sighed dreamily and lied down on grass; his gaze never left the moon and starts.

He often comes here, at midnight when he has a lot on his mind or he just can't fell asleep. Just like today…

The red clad chipmunk bit his lip. He really does have a lot on his mind right now.

Firstly…he was thinking about Chipettes. They're sure very talented. Almost as much, as he and his brothers are. Or maybe they're all on same level.

And they're getting ready for the new and first, one month long tour with chipettes.

Alvin flinched a little at word 'tour'. He likes singing. And he liked concerts. But he doesn't like tours. Almost every day one concert…That sure can make you tired.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore already have two tours. One with Ian…that ended quickly, and they even couldn't sing songs properly. They were all way too tired. He was really glad, that they didn't sing it that time. He would never, and he probably won't ever sing again for Ian. For that bald rat, as he started to call him.

The other tour was longer. But they've been exhausted as hell after that!

World European tour...Alvin and his band visited almost every single capital city in Europe. And then Paris…and that accident on Paris stage.

Alvin blushed a little. Okay…he admitted it. That accident was his fault.

Then, there is another thing he is thinking about, a lot! Or –better- someone.

Alvin frowned. Why is he thinking about her so much? She is on his mind 24 hours per day. No no…! She is on his mind 29 hours per day!

The red clad chipmunk bit his lip. Sure, Brittany can be really annoying, sometimes selfish a little. But she has a golden heart. She really cares about her sisters a lot, even if she doesn't show this more often…But she really cares about the ones she loves a lot.

But then again, she probably doesn't care about him. There is no way she would care about him. She is not in love with him. He isn't even her brother or something like that…

Alvin's ears lay down. Why does he care about her, when he knows she doesn't? Okay…he will admit. Maybe he likes her…maybe he really, really, really likes her. But just a little!

Alvin blushed and quickly groaned. Why does he blush, every time he talks to her? Okay, he doesn't blush, when they're fighting. But in any other situations, he blushes.

Okay…maybe she is his crush…maybe she is…

Alvin suddenly became serious.

But of course he will never admit it. There's no way, he will admit it to anyone. No, way! He prefers fighting with her.

But the funny thing is that he doesn't know why they are fighting…They sure had a complicated relationship.

The red clad chipmunk smiled. He was happy. He was happy, because they will be alone for a whole day! A whole day without any 'ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN' yells from Dave. Alvin closed his eyes just for few seconds… The night really has its own power. He suddenly started to feel sleepy…and even more tired… He felt how his eyes started to close…

The red clad chipmunk smiled.

Claire is coming tomorrow, and probably, Dave will try to have a date with her. She is pretty. For human, of course. And she is pretty cool too…

But still, no one could ever beat him. He is Awesome. He is the most awesome someone! He is…

"Alvin?" Alvin's eyes quickly snapped open again, when he heard a voice called him by his name. He slowly stood up and turned around, only to be greeted with one of the chipettes. He suddenly started feeling nervous, when from the shadows stepped a certain pink clad chipette.

Alvin felt his heart melt, when he saw her…

She saw beautiful. She was without her ponytail, and her medium long auburn hair was falling down to her shoulders. Also, she was wearing a light pink night robe that made her look like a princess. And her eyes…her ice-blue eyes were glowing and sparkling in night, like shining stars.

Oh God…

Alvin was literally with head in clouds when he saw her. She is so beautiful. Well, for him she is beautiful every second of day, but now…All what Alvin managed to say was a long, amazed "wow"

Brittany heard that and blushed in light red color. She knew she isn't really dolled up, because she isn't wearing ponytail, she doesn't wear make-up, and she is dressed in her own loose pajama. Okay…more like night robe, but isn't it the same?

"What?" The pink clad chipette asked giggling, when she saw Alvin's goofy smile. He looked so funny.

Alvin sighed dreamily before quickly shook with head.

"Huh? You're….you're…" Alvin didn't find words describe how beautiful she was. "You're…wow." That was all what Alvin managed to say.

"Mess, I know…But I just woke up, so what else have you expected?" Brittany replied quietly, only to be cut off by her counterpart.

"Britt…" he began and looked nervously at her. "You-You're far away from 'mess'" Alvin stuttered out nervously. He looked down at himself, embarrassed. He didn't plan to tell her that. Why does he have some strange feeling in his stomach? Like…butterflies? Aren't they love thing? Chipmunk cursed in thoughts. Whatever they are, they're making him act and look like a complete idiot. They're killing him! Why can't they just disappear? He never had them before…until he met her…

No, but she can't be his crush…they're enemies!

Brittany blushed at his compliment. She slowly walked closer to him, and looked in his hazel brown eyes. She found herself blushing even more, so she quickly looked away, preventing herself to look into his eyes again. Stupid blush…

They stood there in complete silence…

Finally Alvin decided to break the silence. He looked back up at her, confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, hoping that the way, he said it, didn't sound too rude. The last thing he wants is to upset her. But still, it's on his lists. He was just way too confused lately. And nervous in her presence too…

"I could have asked you the same thing." Pink clad chipette replied.

Alvin only sighed and sat down on green grass, turning his back towards her and looked up at moon and stars again.

The chipette bit her lip, but slowly with small hesitation walked to him, and sat down on grass, right next to him.

She looked at Alvin, who kept staring into the night…or sky in that matter. She slowly followed his gaze, curious, what has amazed him so much, and only let out a light gasp. Alvin chuckled a little.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came here…to think about few things and…well, calm myself down." He said and took a deep breath.

Brittany only nodded, lost in thoughts somehow, with her gaze, still focused on stars. They are like millions and millions small white lights.

The chipmunk dressed in red hoddie looked at Chipette next to him. Should he put an arm around her shoulders? Nah, that's too cheesy. And classic…and old too. People could really starts thinking about new ways to impress girls.

"And what are you doing here? Weren't you sleeping?" he began "When I walked into hallway, I saw all three of you sleeping." Alvin more asked than said. Brittany smiled a little.

It's nice to talk with him, when they're not fighting. Even if this is really rare…

"Well, I was, but then I heard someone walking around and I decided to look who it was." She said innocently "so I followed you, and I saw it was you..." she said blushing.

Alvin raised an eyebrow

"You were following me?" He asked and Brittany nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"What a spy." Alvin replied chuckling.

Brittany only bit her lip, looking away smiling.

"But it's okay, right? You weren't hiding anything?" she asked smiling

"Of course not. What could I hide?" Alvin asked reasonably.

Brittany only shrugged

The pink clad chipette shivered. Even if she is a chipmunk, she must say, it's really cold tonight...the night was really beautiful…but it's was still pretty cold. Even if it seemed that it's warmer…but now she's sitting here for at least fifteen minutes and she started shivering.

Alvin looked at her when she hugged herself.

"It's so cold…" she mumbled and shook herself a little.

Alvin eyed her before, without any hesitation took off his red sweater. Surprisingly he changed out of pajama into his sweater before he went out. He knew it won't be really warm outside and what if he falls asleep? He doesn't want to catch cold.

Brittany looked at him surprised when he took off his sweater.

"Here, Dress it. It will be warmer." He said and handed her sweater with a warm smile on his face.

The pink clad chipette would squeal from happiness, but she didn't. She smiled thankfully back at him and slowly took his sweater from his paws and put it over her head.

Alvin watched her. Why did he do this? What the hell has gotten into him? He was confused because of his reaction, but if this will help in improving their relationship…then he's okay with it.

Brittany smiled and sighed when she suddenly started feeling warmer than before. She looked at Alvin who was sitting next to her, wearing nothing (they're chipmunks, duh) and sending her warm smiles.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling.

"No problem. " Alvin replied and looked down to his feet. "I wonder how much is it…"he said quietly referring to time.

Brittany bit her lip.

"Well, when I went out it was half 3…" she replied and Alvin nodded slowly

"Then it's probably 3 o'clock now. Dave will probably leave soon…" he didn't finish, because the lights at the house doors suddenly turned on, and both of chipmunks looked towards it. Out of the doors stepped Dave with a dark brown bag over his shoulders. Inside were probably papers and that… He was still looking pretty sleepy.

Alvin gulped and touched Brittany by her paw. She quickly turned towards him, looking confused. Alvin looked at Dave who was searching for his keys to lock the house. Alvin quickly turned back to his counterpart, who was still looking back at him confused.

He put a finger over his mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She understood and nodded. Alvin carefully stood up, preventing himself from making any noise, and took Brittany's paw into his and helped her stood up too. But his eyes were still focused on Dave, who was searching for something in his jacket pockets'.

"_Probably keys" _Alvin assumed.

Brittany looked towards Dave but Alvin quickly turned her towards him, making her eyes widened at this. He signaled her to follow him.

Brittany nodded and walked as quietly as possible, her paw still in his. Alvin quickly dragged her out of light. They must find a place to hide if they don't want to be discovered.

Alvin looked around bewildered. There was small tree. They can hide in branches. Or they can hide in bushes. The red clad chipmunk saw his chance and ran into bushes. Brittany quickly followed him, but stopped right in front of bush when Alvin was signaling her to watch where she will walk, not to make any noise. In other way, Dave can discover them.

The pink clad Chipette carefully walked into the bush without making any noise. When they were finally both hide in bush, they sighed in relief in unison.

When they figured it out, Alvin tried very hard not to start chuckling. Brittany saw that and couldn't help but let go out few giggles. Meanwhile when both the oldest ones of chipmunks had their own fun in bush, Dave walked down the backyard and was yawning loudly. He stopped when he suddenly heard few squeaky noises. He turned around to look at house. There wasn't anyone who could make these strange voices.

They sounded like chipmunk's giggling. Dave raised an eyebrow and listened carefully to find, from where these voices are coming.

His gaze stopped at bushes. He slowly walked closer and looked around.

Unfortunately for two chipmunks, Dave walked right in front of bush, where they were.

Alvin fearfully looked in front of himself, when he saw Dave walking right towards them. He turned around, only to saw Brittany, who was still giggling. Without any hesitation he placed his paw over her mouth, trying to prevent her from giggling.

The chipette gulped when she saw Alvin's hazel brown eyes looking right at her ice blue ones.

Even if Alvin tried to remain serious, once in his life, he couldn't help it, but on his face quickly crawled smile, when he looked at her.

This time was Brittany who put her paw over his mouth. She winked at him, and he looked back at her, obviously annoyed.

But luckily for them, Dave decided that, that squeaky noise was only his imagination, so he walked away and looked down at his watch worriedly. He can't miss this meeting. But he was still worried, if this is good idea, to leave six chipmunks alone at home. He wasn't worried about four of them. But the other two…They can kill each other.

When both of chipmunks looked at Dave, or at spot, where he should be, they found that he disappeared and it's safe now.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other, their paws still placed on each other's mouths, and then they suddenly couldn't take it anymore. They burst into long laughing fit.

"That was…close…" Alvin breathed out between giggles.

Brittany looked at him, smiling.

"You should have seen your face!" she giggled sweetly and Alvin raised any eyebrow, but then quickly he smiled flirtatiously.

"Yeah, I know that I'm cute." He said and winked to her.

Brittany blushed a little, and was glad that it was dark enough so he couldn't see her blush, but she smiled back at him, coolly.

"You cute? And pigs can fly…" she said and waved with paw.

Alvin rolled with eyes and smiled to himself. And walked closer to Brittany, who raised an eyebrow. He looked at her in eyes and she suddenly started to felt uncomfortable.

"Of course they can." He began "For example…Ian in the plane" Alvin replied smirking.

Brittany laughed.

"Good example." She smiled.

Alvin looked coolly at her.

"So you admit it?" he asked.

Brittany stopped laughing and looked at him confused.

"Admit what?"

The chipmunk only rolled with eyes.

"Admit, that I'm cute?" he flirtatiously asked and winked to her.

"Keep dreaming, chipmunk" she replied and looked away. But her eyes widened in surprise when he put both his paws on her shoulders,

The pink clad Chipette blushed when she looked back at him.

Alvin looked at her in eyes seriously.

"Don't make me kiss you. I will!" he said and walked closer to Brittany. She was lost in his eyes and saw how he started leaning closer, wanting to lock his lips with hers. Their foreheads were already touching and Alvin closed his eyes.

Brittany knew what will happen next…She already felt his hot breath and her heart skipped beats, but then she suddenly turned away, blushing but cursing in head when she heard Alvin fell on ground.

She slowly turned around to him, smiling a little.

"I'm not that easy…"

Alvin slowly stood up. He was a little hurt by her rejection, but he tried to remain cool.

"You had luck this time, but next time you won't have it!" he smirked at her.

Brittany laughed. "There won't be any next time, Alvie" she told him smiling, and looked sweetly at him when she called him by his new nickname.

The chipmunk just rolled with eyes and walked out of bush. He wants to enjoy in night…well, the remains of the night.

Brittany watched him, when he left. Was she too rude? Or maybe too harsh? She was feeling a little strange… this is one of rare moments, when they don't want to kill each other.

She shook with head, and walked out of bush too, and started following him.

Alvin sat down on grass, under the tree and looked down. Brittany stopped walking at remained still, watching him. Did she hurt him…?

She knew that Alvin is tough guy. But he is hiding his soft side of himself.

Chipette cursed in thoughts and took a deep breath. She slowly walked towards Alvin, who didn't move an inch, and sat down next to him.

She felt her fur ruffle up when she accidentally touched Alvin's arm. She shyly looked at him and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Why didn't he say anything?

The chipette, dressed in her pink pajama and Alvin's red sweater looked closely, only to saw that his eyes are closed. She gasped and quickly nudged him with arm to prevent him from falling asleep. She wants to talk with him…about some things…

"Alvin!" she hissed when she didn't get any reply, when she nudged him. At this Alvin's eyes shoot opened and he looked around himself groggily.

"Huh, W-What?" he asked when his gaze stopped at chipette next to him. She looked a little angry and irritated.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, ever again!" She said loudly and poked him with finger in his chest. Alvin raised an eyebrow and grabbed her paw. He decided to have a little fun…

Brittany dangerously narrowed her eyes, when he didn't release her paw.

"I've never fallen asleep in your presence…" he was cut off by his angry counterpart.

"Of course you didn't "she began sarcastically "Will you…let me go!" she shouted and struggled, trying to release he paw from Alvin's grip. The chipmunk raised an eyebrow and smiled devilish.

"So this is what annoys you?" he more said than asked, and much to Brittany's dismay hugged her. Brittany's eyes went huge and she was taken by surprise, but after some moments, she quickly remembered that she was angry at Alvin, so she started struggling again, trying to get free of Alvin's hold. She narrowed with eyes when she heard him chuckling.

Darn, there goes their non-fighting moment

"Oh, you will so get it for this!" she shouted, trying to hide, that she somehow enjoys in his embrace.

"Get what?" Alvin asked smirking. He was happy. He just found new way to annoy Brittany.

But Brittany didn't seem to hear his reply, so she just kept going…

"Alvin! When I say, I will punch you, if you won't release me, then I hope you know that his is not a threat, but a promise!" She shouted and continued struggling. She sighed. Why did she ever poke him?

Alvin chuckled again.

"Of course Barbie…" he began and smirked when Brittany gasped at her new nickname. "But you still didn't answer me, what will I get." He added and hugged her tighter. Brittany cursed in thoughts and sighed. How will she get free of Alvin's hold? The Chipette slowly looked down at her feet and suddenly she got an idea. Brittany smiled evilly.

"You will get this…!" she whispered and right next second she pushed herself, and tripped Alvin with her tail. Alvin's eyes went wide open and much to Brittany's dismay he dragged her down, with him when he fell down on grass. Brittany screamed when they both fell down and started rolling down small hill.

They both yelped in pain, when their heads made a contact. Trust me, their meeting wasn't nice.

And the next thing Alvin knew was that, he was lying on top of her. Brittany rubbed her sore head and mumbled something, but Alvin didn't understand what she has said.

"Britt…" Alvin began and rubbed his sore forehead "next time you'll plan something like that, please think twice…"he groaned.

"The same goes for you. I won't if you wo-" she began but stopped when she opened eyes and saw that she was under him. And that made her heart skip beats. She suddenly became nervous and got that sick/butterfly feeling in stomach.

"If I won't what?" he asked but stopped when he looked down at her. He had a blank facial expression, but after some time he smirked.

"And I was asking myself, what that soft thing I've landed on is." He said smirking and chuckled a little when Brittany's dreaming moment was disturbed and she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ha-Ha!" she muttered sarcastically "I'm glad you liked it!" she added

Alvin chuckled.

"You have no idea." He began and leaned a little bit closer. "You're a great pillow" the chipmunk smiled.

Brittany shot him deathly glare and grumped.

"Thanks' for a compliment and no thanks' for destroying such a beautiful night!" she hissed and looked angrily up at him.

Alvin only rolled with eyes.

"I don't care…" he began and shrugged. Brittany had a deathly glare. Alvin smiled a little. It's hard to admit it, but she is really cute and scary too, when she's angry. Maybe, he likes her because of this…

"Because I saw something even more beautiful… "the red clad chipmunk finished and smiled nervously. He sooo wanted to slap himself…what is he talking about. It seemed like, he can't control, his speech.

And at that, Brittany's glare softened a little. Did he just say…?

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him confused.

"Or more likely someone…" he quickly added and Brittany could swear that she saw him blush, even if it was night. Alvin bit his lip and felt his cheeks became hot. He is probably as red as his red sweater, which Brittany is wearing. And now he wanted to kill himself. Was this the right thing to do? He suddenly started feeling how his hands became cold and his heart was probably racing 200 miles per hour.

Brittany gulped. She was scared of this moment…But she never expected it.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She thought about these past few months…these four months, from when they first met chipmunks. She can't believe that she most probably met a love of her life. She knew her sisters did too. And she was happy, that he sisters got boyfriends. She is happy if her sisters are happy. But still, she was a little jealous at them. She always thought that she will be the first one, who will get a boyfriend.

Even if it seemed, that she and Alvin, will be the first one, to get together. There were sparks, when they first met each other. But then their relationship had an ups' and downs'

And that is just because, they are so proud of themselves.

And just because of that they're constantly fighting.

But the opposites always love each other, right?

When she finally opened her eyes again, she looked up at Alvin, and was greeted by warm, hazel brown eyes. They both had a blank facial expressions and neither of them looked anywhere else than in each other eyes.

Then she suddenly started feeling some strange energy or something like that, which was pulling her towards him. She breathed heavily and slowly took one last look that totally amazed Alvin. She laughed in head. She knows how to flirt. She slowly closed her eyes, waiting for what will happen next…

On the other hand, Alvin had the same problems. He felt something pushing him towards her. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't resist it. Some strange feeling or power in that case, was too hard. He just kept staring down in her ice-blue eyes, and almost forgot how to breathe.

He didn't know what was happening with him.

And that last look, she gave him, before she closed her eyes…was working strangely at him. The way she looked at him…he got some strange feeling inside his stomach, and then suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, so he leaned closer and tilted his head, slightly on right side, knowing what will now surely happen between them.

Alvin already felt her hot breath and her nice, soft fur that came in contact with his, when he leaned closer.

For them, it seemed that moon and stars are shining only at them, and that time has stopped.

Since Brittany couldn't moved because of him on top of her, she couldn't move any closer…that left only Alvin then.

Alvin suddenly stopped leaning closer for a moment and opened eyes. He looked down at Brittany and gulped. He chickened out. Alvin cursed in thoughts. He chickened out. The Awesome Alvin Sevile has chickened out.

He won't ever have the same chance to kiss her. He will lose her…

Alvin cursed in thoughts. No! He won't chicken out! Not this time! He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He leaned closer and finally, after weeks of knowing her, placed his lips on hers. They finally kissed.

Both of them couldn't believe what is happening. They felt sparks fly, and everything else disappeared for them…there was only them.

Alvin was proud of himself. He finally got enough courage to do, what he wanted to do, since they first met. Her lips tasted like strawberries.

The chipmunk without any cloth on, never wanted to break this moment. He still couldn't believe it! He kissed her! And he feared he will chicken out…

He was glad that he couldn't fall asleep. He was glad that he accidentally woke up Brittany. He was glad that he fell asleep next to her.

Heck, he was even glad, that she tripped him and he doesn't mind if he has a small bump on forehead.

Nothing could ruin this moment…nothing and no one.

With one of his paws, he gently stroked Brittany's slightly wavy hair, and continued kissing her.

The Chipette shriveled. She felt how her fur ruffled up for the, probably third time today.

She slowly, unknowing, what she's doing placed both her paws around his neck, deepening the kiss. She was screaming with happiness in her head.

She was so happy. But confused too. Aren't they rivals, and enemies?

But she doesn't mind it. Her life is now perfect. This is what she dreamed about, since they first met each other. It's hard, difficult and strange to admit it…but she fell in love with him. She fell in love with her best friend…her enemy. And that madly…

But does that mean that they will start dating?

She smiled, while they were kissing. This was her first kiss. And he is her first love. So it's perfect. So this is how, Eleanor and Jeanette were feeling when they got first kiss…

And she knows she will never forget this night. This is _night to remember._

They've been kissing for at least five minutes now, neither of them wanted to break it. From short, unsure, romantic kiss that it was, was now every new kiss deepened with more passion.

Alvin enjoyed every second of it…he surely will never forget it.

He leaned closer to her and filled the space that was still between them…

He frowned a little, when his sweater, which was Brittan wearing, started to rub him uncomfortable… He slowly traced his paws down her waist, wanting to take off his sweater.

The pink clad chipette started feeling a little uncomfortable. Her heart has begun racing 200 miles per hour again.

Alvin's fingers slowly went inside sweater, that she was wearing and he grabbed it, slowly starting to get it off her. He slowly started to pull it off, but that's when Brittany got alerted.

She quickly opened her eyes and pushed him off herself, without any thinking. She sat up, breathing heavily with blank expression on her face. She slowly looked at Alvin, who was looking back at her, with confuse written all over his face.

Brittany bit her lip.

"What?" he suddenly broke the awkward silence between them. The pink clad chipette was quiet.

"W-what has just happened?" she more asked than said. The chipmunk scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Well…I…I Guess we were making out." He stuttered out nervously.

Brittany shook with head, and looked at him directly in eyes.

"I already know that…but w-what happened then?" she asked, referring to last part of their 'fun'.

Alvin listened carefully and quickly started explaining to defend himself.

"It was that sweater of mine…it was making me a little bit uncomfortable…" Alvin explained quickly. "If we can say that…" he added and looked nervously at her.

Brittany listened carefully.

"Really?" she asked slowly. Alvin only nodded and saw how worried is Brittany looking down at grass. He instantly got it.

The chipmunk slowly scooped closer to her and put a paw over her shoulders.

"Britt" he began and made her look at him. He sighed "I know what are you thinking about. I would never do anything like that…not now…" he said reasonably.

Brittany looked him in eyes. She knew, what's he talking about, and she somehow, trusted him…yeah you heard right. She trusted him.

"Really? Cuz, its spring, ya know?" she said and Alvin nodded.

"I already said it. I would never do that. We're still teenagers." He replied and hugged her. This time she wasn't struggling. "you mean way too much to me…I would never do that to you…not now, when we're still teenagers." He said and stroked her hair.

Brittany nodded and pulled away from his embrace.

"I was just…when you started pulling sweater off…" she was cut off.

"Now you know…" Alvin replied and shrugged.

They both sat in complete awkward silence. Both of them just kept staring down on grass.

The silence was finally broken by Alvin and his enormous long sigh. Brittany watched him when he stood up.

He yawned loudly and stretched.

"I think we should go back in house and try to fall asleep again…" he said and turned towards the house. "Wonder how much it is…" he said referring to time.

Brittany nodded and stood up. She looked at Alvin sighing. She felt guilty.

If she would only trust him more…

She looked down at herself and thought for a second. She isn't sleepy at all…not even tired anymore. And they don't have anything important tomorrow. They're home alone…

The chipette gulped and looked at Alvin's sweater. It's a little hot in it…

The pink clad chipette, pulled sweater off her without words, and threw it on grass. It was much better now…she had warmed up.

Brittany bit her lip nervously and turned to Alvin, who seemed a little lost in thoughts.

The pink clad chipette took a deep breath and smiled a little. She has to tell him something…she decided she will tell him…

"Alvin?" she quietly started and made him turn around.

And just in moment when he turned around, she threw herself towards him, placing her tiny chipmunk's arms around his neck and kissed him fully on lips again.

But unfortunately, Alvin hasn't expected it and he wasn't prepared to catch her, so they both crashed down on grass, again. But this time was Brittany on top of him.

Alvin groaned in head but said nothing.

After minute or two, Brittany pulled away, this time smiling. She looked down at Alvin.

"I didn't mean, to tell you…not today…but you left me no choice." She began and nuzzled her cheek against his. She smiled and pulled away, looking him directly in his dreamily hazel brown eyes. "but…I-I think…" she stopped and took a deep breath. Alvin raised an eyebrow. "But…I love you!" she confessed and batted with eyelashes.

She looked down at Alvin shyly. And a little worried, too.

But she was relieved when she saw Alvin smiling ear-to-ear.

He pulled her into another tender kiss. "I love you too."

Brittany's eyes widened a little, but she soon smiled lovingly back down at him. Her ice blue eyes were sparkling.

She kissed him again, tenderly on lips, enjoying every second of it. They can't believe it. Is this just a dream or what? Firstly they were rivals. Then enemies…

And now…they're together?

Brittany sighed and lied her head on Alvin's bare chest… he totally forgot to dress his sweater again.

They both just kept lying, cuddling and snuggling to each other, enjoying in every second of that tender and romantic moment. The full moon and stars were still shining, and it seemed, that time has stopped.

Alvin gently stroked Brittany's hair. He now has everything. A career, brothers, lovingly family and beautiful chipette as his girlfriend. What else could he wish for?

He cracked a smile when he saw Brittany lying on him with closed eyes.

He smiled. She was so cute.

He too felt his eyes' starting to close…today was really one of sleepless nights. But it was worth it.

Alvin shook with head, to clear his thoughts. He was really tired. Maybe is better if they go in bed…

He gently nudged Brittany, and made her look at him, a little groggily.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

Alvin cracked a smile.

"C'mon…I think its better if we go in beds now…" he said and Brittany nodded, yawning.

She slowly stood up and stretched, looking around and her gaze stopped at Alvin's red sweater that was laying few feet away from her. She quickly walked towards it and grabbed it.

Alvin watched her, but smiled when she brought him his sweater back.

"Thanks'" she said smiling, and looked him sweetly in eyes.

"No problem" Alvin replied and put his red hoddie over his head.

They both stood there in silence. No one spoke anything.

"C'mon" began Alvin and took Brittany's paw into his, and held it. "let's go back inside." He said, smiling tiredly.

The pink clad chipette nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

The new couple was walking quietly and slowly towards house, neither of them wanted to, but they were way too tired. And besides, tomorrow –err- today is new day.

Alvin suddenly smirked and looked at her.

"And by the way…How much do you weight? You're pretty heavy." He joked and smirked when Brittany narrowed her eyes at him.

She punched him lightly in shoulder, but tried not to smile.

"Ouch. I was just joking." He said and rubbed his sore shoulder.

Brittany only winked at him.

"Then stop joking"

All what could Alvin do, was roll with eyes before kissed her cheek.

"And what if I don't?" he asked slyly.

The pink clad Chipette giggled.

"Oh, stop it, chipmunk." She replied and kissed him tenderly one last time, before they both walked in house through cat doors. Dave installed them, just for chipmunks, so they can walk in and out, without any problems.

They slowly walked into house, and the first thing they looked was clock on wall. Both of their eyes went wide open. It was 5.32.

They were outside for more than three hours. It didn't seem so long, but Simon and Jeanette will probably wake up in about two hours. They're morning persons (or chipmunks in that case). Even if they don't have school tomorrow-

Alvin and Brittany walked up the stairs tiredly. They both didn't want to get in bathroom, to wash dirt and leaves from their clothes or fur. They were way too tired.

Brittany yawned and turned around to walk into her room but Alvin stopped her, dragging her with him.

She raised an eyebrow, and looked at him confused.

He turned to her, and managed to give her a sweet, lovingly smile, even if he was exhausted.

"I won't let my girlfriend sleep alone." He smirked and kissed her on lips.

Brittany smiled and returned kiss, before they both broke apart, and walked into Chipmunks' room, holding paws.

Both of them hopped on Alvin's bed, but before they lied down Alvin had something more to do.

He walked towards Simon's bed and hopped onto it. He shook with head, when he heard Simon snoring.

The red clad chipmunk quickly closed Simon's mouth, to prevent him from snoring.

He waited a little longer, and smiled at his successful plan. Alvin quickly hopped from blue bed, onto red one, smiling when he saw, Brittany already under the covers.

He quickly went under the covers too and sighed tiredly.

He turned towards her, to face her.

"Today, was a really long night…and sleepless too." He yawned and Brittany giggled. "but it was worth it." He added and kissed her once more.

"Goodnight Britt. Love you." He said and threw arms around her.

She snuggled closer to him, making them both smile.

"Goodnight Alvie…love you too." She said before they both drifted into deep sleep, with smiles on faces.

Today was really long night, but it was worth it. They both can't believe that just yesterday they hate each other, and now…they're sleeping together, snuggling to each other. They were sleeping deeply, dreaming about each other and completely ignoring, surprised yells of their siblings at them, when the saw them both snuggling to each other, three hours later…

It really was…a night to remember.

* * *

**...****THE END…**

**

* * *

****Wow…this is the longest One-Shot I've ever written so far! It took me four hours to type it down. I'm happy with how it turned out.**

**I hope you like it. This was first meant to be chapter seven in AatC-Met the Chipettes, as I said. But I changed it, and turned into One-Shot. Also I had to change few things inside it too.**

**But I hope you'll like it.**

**I'm planning to upload two more One-shots this week. One will be Simonette, and the other…you'll see.**

**Well…I hope you like it (I'm babbling like a broken record, I know that).**

**

* * *

****REVIEW! :)**


End file.
